


Una Dulce Sensación

by Lennya_The_Hedgehog



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Carla - Freeform, CarlosXLila, F/M, Fluff and Angst, heterosexual love - Freeform, possible nsfw content
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennya_The_Hedgehog/pseuds/Lennya_The_Hedgehog
Summary: Carlos besa a Lila para tratar de disimular la tremenda tontería que hicieron él y sus hermanos.Pronto, se dará cuenta de que aquello tiene una dulce sensación.(Basado en el episodio de la serie "El Botón Rojo")
Relationships: Carlos/Lila (Junior Express)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanessatwo17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessatwo17/gifts).



> Éste fue el primer fanfic que hice en wattpad, y me apetecía pasarlo aquí.  
> No puse muchos tags porque se me acabaron las ideas :'(  
> ¿MepEr d0nan? :''33 (?

Los Rulos se dieron cuenta de que lo que hicieron estaba muy mal, ya que prácticamente todo el sistema del monorriel estaba fallando, y todo porque tocaron ese botón por su infinito sentido de curiosidad que los invadió en ese momento, y si no lo hubieran hecho, las cosas no estarían como están ahora, rotas, dañadas o incluso corrompidas. 

_¡Están fallando las puertas, el GPS, las luces!, ahora sólo me queda revisar el botón rojo._ dijo Lila notablemente estresada.

Los Rulos se dieron cuenta de lo tensionante e incómodo de la situación, y se pusieron delante del botón rojo, ocultándolo por completo para que no se dieran cuenta de su desastroso y perjudicial error. Porque eso fue lo que cometieron, un muy grave error al hacerlo.

_¡Lila, estás muy linda hoy!._ dijo Rolando.

_¡Lila, ¿nunca te dijeron que sos muy buena mecánica?._ preguntó el rulo tierno nervioso.

_Es que no soy mecánica._ contestó Lila en un tono seco y frío.

_Ah, por eso._

_Bueno, se abren, ¿por favor?._ dijo la conductora impaciente.

_No podés pasar._ dijo el distinto interponiéndose de vuelta en su camino para tapar el resultado de haber cometido tal tontera. Después de todo, ni él ni sus hermanos querían un castigo de su parte, aunque de todas formas iban a tenerlo.

_¿Por qué?._ preguntó Lila ya cansada de tantos rodeos y excusas en vano.

_Porque no te podés enterar que rompimos el botón rojo._

En el momento en que Lila iba a revisar la gravedad de la tontería, el rulo de morado se abalanzó rápidamente hacia ella, para terminar ambos en un beso muy raro e incómodo. Lila, ya frustrada, apartó a Carlos de su cara para ver cuán roto estaba el botón. La expresión de furia y desesperación no tenía precio, y sus vidas probablemente comenzaron a correr un gran riesgo ante tal situación.

_¡¿Rulos, rompieron el botón rojo?!._ dijo el capitán decepcionado.

_Sí..._

_¡El botón rojo está descompuesto, por eso todo funciona mal!._ exclamó la conductora con enojo y firmeza en su actitud.

Lila y Topa vieron el estado de aquél ya dañado botón, y ante tal abrumador y desesperante asunto, no les quedó de otra más que avanzar con el viaje, no sin antes que el monorriel empezara a ir en reversa.

* * *

El problema parecía cada vez más grandes y sin una clara solución, hasta que Melody, tuvo la suerte de encontrar el resorte que le faltaba al botón en el rulo del inocente bajista de pelo oscuro. El botón, fue arreglado como corresponde, y así todo el tren volvió a la normalidad. Y los Rulos, tras ese evento, fueron obvia y terriblemente castigados con una semana de prohibición de entrada a la Cabina de Control.

* * *

Los tres Rulos tenían un arduo castigo que obedecer, y uno de ellos, Carlos, le debe una razonable y coherente a la situación del beso que le otorgó a Lila en respuesta de la evasión de su propia responsabilidad. Sin duda, debería pensar lo más rápido posible en una explicación concisa y lógica, si quería algo del poco cariño y afecto que poseía esta estricta y exigente conductora. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 2: Una Extensa Charla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No es por nada, pero pensé que pasar los fanfics aquí sería algo fastidioso, pero lo admito, me está gustando y encantando xD  
> He aquí el segundo capítulo de mi fanfic Carlos x Lila "Una Dulce Sensación".  
> Espero que lo disfrute uwu👍🏻💖💖

Por razones varias, Lila nunca podía encontrar un tiempo a solas o libre para hablar con Carlos por el incidente del botón, y lo más importante por lo que tenía que hablar con él, sobre el beso que le dio tratando de evadir las consecuencias de su propia irresponsabilidad. Si no era porque tenía que conducir, era porque se ocupaba y preocupaba por otras cosas, por lo que la conductora aparentemente no tenía tiempo, y no fue hasta la llegada de EMA, una robot especializada en manejo automático, que fue allí en donde empezó a tener más tiempo para ella y para los demás.

Por motivos propios, y porque no quería armar quilombo, se fue ella misma a llamar a Carlos para hablar con él sobre ambas inconclusas cuestiones, puesto que esto no se quedaría así sin antes una extensa y protocolista charla.

* * *

_Sr. Carlos, lo llamé personalmente yo, Lila, para que hablemos, charlemos, INFORMEMOS sobre estos incidente que ocurrieron meses atrás. Para empezar, ¿por qué tocaste el botón rojo cuando te dije que no lo hicieras?. Exijo una respuesta inmediata por parte suya._ dijo la conductora en forma directa y exigente.

El joven baterista sintió algo de vergüenza y pena por lo que había hecho anteriormente cuando la conductora lo hizo recapacitar ante sus actos, provocando que termine agachando levemente su cabeza hacia un costado, en señal de reserva y arrepentimiento.

_Porque estaba curioso y quería saber qué pasaba si lo hacia._ respondió el joven con su característica voz, que ahora sonaba débil y apagada.

_Muy bien, lo entendí perfectamente, te sentías con curiosidad y lo hiciste, sin embargo y como yo siempre digo "la curiosidad mató al gato". Ahora explicame sobre ese "contacto" tuyo de la vez pasada._

_No sé a qué te refieres._ dijo el joven fingiendo confusión.

_Sr. Carlos, usted sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Me estoy refiriendo a lo del beso._

_No sé de qué rayos me estás hablando, yo nunca te besaría, ni si fueses la última mujer en el mundo, te habrás equivocado de persona._ respondió el rulo alto un poco sonrojado. Carlos sabía muy bien lo que ella quería escuchar, pero no le sacaría así de fácil las palabras de su boca.

_Carlos, estoy hablando en serio. Respóndame ahora a como dé lugar y sin rodeos._ contestó Lila cansada de oír tantas estupideces e infantiladas por parte del rulo distinto.

_Ok, está bien, confieso. Lo hice porque...Por...que no querías que te dieras cuenta de que rompí el botón. Sin embargo, tú siempre me descubres en las tonterías que hago._ contestó el avergonzado.

_Muy bien sr. Carlos, ¿a usted le parece bien lo que hizo?._ preguntó Lila mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos, buscando una oportunidad de cambio y recapacitación por parte del rulo.

_N-no._ respondió el adolescente en un tono casi inaudible.

_Excelente, teniendo todas las respuestas claras y todas las preguntas contestadas; le agradezco que haya sacrificado un poco de su ocioso tiempo para esta charla, ya se puede retirar porque se nos hace tarde para partir._

_Y a ti por soportarme._ contestó el joven rulo en un leve susurro.

_¿Cómo dijo?._

_N-nada, que se te hace tarde y hay que llegar a tiempo para dar el concierto._ dijo Carlos excusándose por sus palabras que había dicho bastante nervioso.

_Sr. Carlos, usted no me puede dar órdenes, el único que me las da es el capitán Topa. Tú no._ respondió la pelirroja en un tono seco y frío ante las inocentes sugerencias del joven pelirrojo.

( __¿Eso quiere decir que para que me haga caso tengo que ser el capitán?. Aggghh, ¡¿pero quién se cree ésta mujer para tratarme así?!. El día en que ella sea mi esposa no la trataría de ese modo. ¿Momento Carlos, en qué estás pensando?, ¿vos, esposo de Lila?. Pfft, tonterías, yo nunca me casaría con esa amargada y aburrida mujer. ¿No es así?)_._ dijo él sumergido en sus amplios pensamientos en ese preciso instante.

_Carlos, ¿se podría retirar de la Cabina de Control?._ dijo Lila con una fingida y amenazante sonrisa.

_Em, sí, justamente ya me estaba yendo, perdón._ respondió el joven mientras iba alejándose del lugar.

* * *

* * *

La conversación que tuvieron éstos dos fue confusa, abierta y algo enriquecedora, aclarando dudas y respondiendo sus preguntas.

Por un lado, Lila se sentía confundida porque no era nada habitual que en alguien como Carlos le demuestre su "afecto" de la forma más inusual en el momento menos indicado, puesto a que es muy serio y no acostumbra a demostrar a las personas su cariño o lo que siente, y le era muy extraño que esa vez haya sido la excepción. Por el otro lado, el joven e infantil baterista, sentía una horrible confusión dentro suyo; un sin fin de dudosos pensamientos surgieron en su mente, y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la incansable repetición del beso en su memoria. Sospechaba de a poco que podría estar enamorándose de aquella estricta y exigente conductora, empero, seguía vacilando de aquello, ya que no podría convivir con una persona aburrida y quisquillosa por la perfección y el orden.

_¿Será que de verdad se estaba enamorando de Lila...?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé qué poner :''v (?  
> Cielos, ambos se debían una verdadera explicación de ese dilema xD  
> Pero posteriormente Carlos le deberá otra por su enamoramiento (7u7) (?
> 
> Bien, espero que haya disfrutado de la lectura (y del fanfic) que es un copypaste de lo que estaba escribiendo en wattpad, pero aquí está, con cambios minúsculos y mayor calidad :''D(?  
> Es enserio, espero que les haya gustado leerla, y lo espero para el siguiente capítulo ;uwu;  
> Se despide Lennya_The_hedgehog  
> Adiósss!! :''3💖💖


End file.
